Bec and Egde - In the Kitchen
by MaddieLovegood
Summary: Simple Bec and Edge One Shot about them cooking dinner together


"Do you want to go shopping at that new surf store on the boardwalk? I hear they're having a massive sale!" Perri said, excitedly packing her new green handbag.

"Nah, it's my turn to cook." Bec shook her head.

"Can't you switch with someone?"  
"Sorry, I've already skipped out on cooking once this week when you wanted to check out that new café in town."

"Alright, alright, suit yourself. Cook something nice."

"Anything will be better than last night's spaghetti bolognaise attempt," Bec laughed as Perri cringed, remembering the undercooked pasta and watery sauce.

"Eww, on second thought, I'm not that hungry."

"Have a nice time!" Bec called out as Perri retreated downstairs to her latest shopping spree. She tried not to nag Perri about going on a budget for once, but even if she did, Perri just didn't listen. She'd come home with a new pair of flip-flops and a bikini, no doubt.

Bec was thankful that Perri hadn't been more persisted for her to try and change the cooking rota. The fact that she'd already swapped wasn't the only reason why she wanted to cook that night.

"Hey," Edge said as he made his way into the kitchen. "You ready to cook?"  
Bec smiled. She'd already laid out the ingredients they'd need to make the roast and couldn't wait to get started. When someone was cooking in the kitchen, the others were all out doing more exercise sessions, this week focusing on their quad muscles, meaning that no one was around to disturb the two chefs. Even Jilly was busy at the supermarket, buying next week's food.

"I couldn't be more prepared," she replied.

"What are we making again?" Edge ran his finger through a small pile of flour that had spilt when Bec was getting the bag out of the cupboard.

"Roast beef. But, for health and safety reasons, I'll be in charge of the timer. Beef takes a good two hours to cook and we do not need another fire alarm scare."

"No need to remind me. I don't think I'll ever get the smell of burning food from my t-shirt."

"First things first, can you peel those carrots?" Bec pointed to the five carrots she'd laid out, in size order, with a peeler and chopping board lined up next to them.

"Someone's feeling organized."  
"An organized kitchen means an organized meal." For a few minutes, the couple worked in silence, peeling vegetables and preheating saucepans.

"Finished." Edge grinned proudly at his work.

"I'll cut them," Bec decided. "You can put the potatoes in to boil."  
"I don't trust you with this knife," Edge shook his head, "I think you should let me do it."

"No way!" But before Bec could argue about her pre-prepared meal plan, Edge said: "Let's do it together."  
Bec searched the drawer for another knife, but couldn't find one sharp enough. One would have to do. They'd take it in turns. She walked over to the island and stood next to Edge, waiting for him to start cutting half of the carrots. The carrots remained intact.

Edge stood behind Bec and put his arms around her. "Together," he said, moving her hands to grab the knife and the carrots. Together, they cut the vegetables into slices. Bec liked the feel of Edge's flexed arms resting around hers. She was glad of the privacy as once they'd finished, he bent down to kiss her shoulder.

"Potatoes next?" he asked. Bec just nodded. When Edge was pouring the potatoes into the pan, she hugged his waist, pressing her face into his back. She couldn't believe that they only had a few months left together before the competition that could mean they'd be separated for a whole year. She had to make the most of the time she had with him now.

They worked harmoniously on food, and setting the table. Each time Edge circled round to put something in the sink or to place something on the table, he'd steal a quick kiss on her cheek. As promised, Bec controlled the timer, making sure to set it for two hours, no exceptions.

"What to do now?" Edge said, leaning against the sideboard.

"I guess we'll just have to find something to do to fill our time. I am not leaving this beef unattended."  
"I've got something in mind."  
"The washing up?"  
"Not exactly," Edge looked at Bec with a mischievous glint in his eye. He grabbed her waist and lifted her on to the sideboard, turning round so that he was facing her. He leaned in and tilted his head so their noses were almost touching. "You make an excellent chef."  
"We still have to wash up, compliments will get you nowhere."  
"How 'bout a kiss?"  
Bec bit her lip. "I'll make an exception," she leaned in the last centimeter so their lips met. Edge's lips tasted like the surf. There was one thing for sure as Bec laced her arms around his neck and continued to kiss her boyfriend. Washing up was the last thing on her mind.


End file.
